


Your lips look a little lonely. Would they like to meet mine?

by feathersxdreams



Series: Pick Up Lines [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Sicheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Beach House, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersxdreams/pseuds/feathersxdreams
Summary: Sicheng felt the urge to kiss Yuta ever since they met for the first time.





	Your lips look a little lonely. Would they like to meet mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back!   
> I hope you all had a wonderful week.   
> Enjoy!

He had felt the urge to just kiss Yuta ever since he saw him for the first time. How could he not? Yuta’s lips looked soft and warm and in general he felt the urge to just hold the omega and kiss him all day long. He had actually no clue how he managed to get this far without pinning Yuta onto the closest surface and kiss him breathless. Maybe his willpower was stronger than he believed previously. It had to be. 

“Look!” Yuta jumped up and down excitedly, pointing towards the horizon where the sun had started disappearing in the sea. “Look! It’s so pretty!” It was. However, it wasn’t the prettiest thing in his sight right now. Was he corny? Yes. Did he mind? Not at all. Not when it included his boyfriend. 

The alpha decided to grab Yuta and hug him from behind, holding him closely to himself. It was starting to get cold anyways so he had the perfect excuse to do that. Even though he had given one of his hoodies to the other earlier. But still. 

“You’re warm.” He wasn’t sure if Yuta intentionally snuggled a little more into him but he figured that the other enjoyed the hug and wrapped his arms around him tighter. Ever since he found out that the omega enjoyed being close to other people he tried initiating it as much as possible even though he wasn’t to much of a fan personally. That was until he met Yuta. 

“We can go back to the cottage, you know?” He suggested. If Yuta was freezing it was the best idea. After all he wasn’t keen on getting the other sick. 

“But then we won’t be able to see the sunset.” Yuta turned around in his arms and protested. A cute look on him. Not cute enough for the other to give in though. If it came to the omegas health he wouldn’t give in quickly. 

“There’s a window towards the beach.” More than just one actually. And he could make Hot Chocolate for Yuta. Or try to do so. He had never done that before and also wasn’t the best when it came to everything that involved the kitchen but he was willing to learn. Or call Ten or Taeyong or Jaehyun to ask for help. 

“That’s not the same!” 

“And I don’t want you to get a cold.” Yuta pouted but still took his hand and pulled him back towards the cottage Sicheng had rented for the weekend. He had brought him here for a reason. After the omega had opened up to him last week he had decided to take him somewhere they could both calm down a little. Somewhere were he could fully focus on Yuta and helping him feel better about himself. 

“Here you go.” Yuta had cuddled up on the couch as soon as they got back while the alpha had started making hot chocolate for them. Surprisingly that had been easier than he expected it to be. Yuta smiled a little when looking at the cup. Sicheng felt the urge to kiss him but resisted and instead sat down next to Yuta and pulled him against himself, so the omegas was resting against him. 

“Sicheng?” The alpha looked at him. “Thank you. For everything.” Yuta cuddled up to him a little closer. A great feeling. He noticed how his heart started beating a little faster whenever Yuta was this close to him. And how his skin tingled when it came in contact with Yutas. He didn’t think Yuta knew what kind of effect he had on the alpha though. 

“My pleasure.” It was. He liked helping Yuta. The younger was still really, really thin but the younger ate a little more during the past week. Still not full meals but more than he had before. They were taking slow steps. He knew Yuta couldn’t just suddenly start eating again. 

“Do you want to stay in tomorrow or do you want to go visit the town?” He asked while stroking Yutas back in gentle motions. They had stayed in so for but maybe Yuta wanted to see more than just the small house. 

“Can we stay in?” 

“Of course.” He almost kissed Yuta after answering but was able to hold back. It just had been to much of a couple moment for him to remember that he wanted to give the omega some time before their first kiss. “Movies and cuddles?” He was perfectly fine with that. Yuta loved cuddles and he liked cuddling Yuta. Actually, he wasn’t a fan of skinship since it made him feel uncomfortable. However, with Yuta it seemed natural and he find himself being comfortable and enjoying it. 

Yuta sat his mug down before jumping into the alphas arms and hugging him tightly. He laughed and wrapped his arms around the omegas small frame. 

They spent the rest of the night cuddling and drinking their hot chocolate before the alpha carried the smaller to bed and they snuggled until both of them fall asleep. Yuta was small and warm in his arms and cuddled up to him until he was almost laying on top of him. He didn’t mind. Yuta was pretty light and it wasn’t uncomfortable. Also, it made the alpha part of him feel really satisfied having the omega sleeping soundly like this in his arms. 

 

When he woke up Yuta was still asleep so he decided to make breakfast for both of them and surprise the omega. He carefully lifted the boy off of him and laid him down onto the mattress, making sure he was covered by the blanket before he left the bedroom. Again, his cooking skills weren’t that great but he tried and the result was neither burnt nor did he mess up with spices or stuff like that. It also didn’t taste off so he was kind of proud. He also made coffee for both of them and put all of it on a tray. 

Yuta was just waking up when he entered the room. His hair was messy and tussled and he was squinting his eyes slightly. Blinking a few times to figure out his surroundings. It looked really adorable. Really adorable. 

“Good morning.” He greeted the omega who watched in confusion while he sat the tray down. 

“Mornin… What’s that?” He ruffled his hair, yawned and sat up slowly. Sicheng had a hard time hiding the giant grin on his face. Who would’ve known that Yuta would be this cute in the morning (well, if the alpha was being honest, Yuta was really cute all of the time so he could’ve known before). 

“Breakfast.” Sicheng answered, handing him his cup of coffee. “Did you sleep well?” He hoped so. 

“Mhm…you’re comfy.” Yuta cheekily grinned while simultaneously blushing a little. Damn his heart for beating faster when he saw and heard that. He sat down next to him and took a sip of his own coffee watching Yuta closely. 

“I’m comfy?” He asked, raising his eyebrow a little. Yuta blushed a little more before he nodded. 

“Really comfy. And warm. And protective. And you give nice cuddles.” It was adorable how the omega had wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and was now holding the cup with both of his hands. And he needed to find another word to describe Yuta other than adorable or cute. 

“Glad you like them.” He really was. It gave him a feeling of satisfaction. If Yuta felt safe while sleeping next to him (or on top of him in this case) he did a good job as an alpha. And that made him swell with pride because it heightened his chances of Yuta agreeing to become his mate in the future. An amazing thought. 

“Was I too heavy?” Yuta suddenly asked, shocking the alpha. For a moment he forgot about what Yuta had told him not that long ago. How the omega looked at himself. 

“No!” He protested. “No! No! Yuta, you’re not heavy!” He sat his cup down so he could cup the others face with both of his hands. He saw how Yutas eyes were a little glossy. Like he was tearing up. And he didn’t want that. 

“Don’t worry about that.” He mumbled. “You’re still really, really thin. And I love that you’re comfortable around me and cuddle with me while sleeping. It makes me feel good. Because it means that the omega part of you thinks I’m able to keep you safe and protect you and that is a huge honour.” This was what his father had taught him. He couldn’t force an omega to trust him. He might have the power to order them around but he can’t enforce trust. 

“You really think so?” Yuta asked with wide eyes. Once again, the alpha noticed how deer-like it made him look. Deer-like and innocent. 

“I really think so, yeah.” He took the mug out of Yutas hands and set it down next to his own on the side table. “Come here.” He laid down and pulled Yuta along with him so that the youngers head was laying on his chest. His hands caressed the omegas back gently. He was sure, Yuta was able to hear how fast his heart was beating right now. It wasn’t because he was nervous around Yuta. He had passed that stage after confessing him. But every time he had the omega close, he felt excitement and tingles. More awake than ever before. And at the same time there was a certain calmness. Yuta made him feel complete. Like he had finally found the place in the world he belonged at. 

Again, he felt the urge to kiss Yuta. He still wasn’t sure if it would be the right time but he couldn’t think of any better moment than this. It was only the two of them, in a calm environment. No one could interrupt them, it was cosy and warm. So, he decided to just go for it. 

“Yuta?” The younger raised his head of the alphas chest and looked at him. “Your lips look a little lonely. Would they like to meet mine?” Yuta started laughing lightly. It was the first time he got this response after using one of the pick-up lines when he was around. It felt great. Almost like a new beginning. The first time Yuta didn’t look slightly offended. 

“Is this a positive reaction?” He asked, rolling them over so he was hovering above the omega, his arms on either side of his shoulders. Yuta giggled a little more and he had to do so too. How could he not when Yuta’s smile was so beautiful?

“Can I kiss you?” Yuta nodded with a huge smile on his face. It made Sicheng feel incredibly happy. He grinned before swopping down and capturing the omegas lips with his own. 

Yutas lips were warm and soft against his own a bit chapped ones. They tasted of the coffee the two of them had earlier. The kiss was gentle and innocent. Everything he had expected and wanted for their first kiss. He didn’t want to be one of those shitty alphas who shoved their tongue down an omega throat and started grinding against them. Yuta didn’t deserve an alpha like that. He wanted to treat Yuta with care. Be a good alpha for him. One that he could rely on without any doubt. 

“My pretty baby.” He whispered before pressing multiple small kisses onto Yutas lips. The omega giggled again. It made him feel all giddy and excited on the inside. Seeing Yuta happy. Again, it made the alpha part feel absolutely satisfied with himself. His omega (or hopefully soon to be omega) was happy. 

“I’m not a baby.” Yuta pouted cutely. “Why does everyone keep telling me that?” He had been holding onto the alphas t-shirt earlier and now dropped his hands down. 

“Because you’re small and cute.” The alpha leaned down and pecked Yutas gently. “And you like being cuddled and carried around.” He had found that one out last week. Yuta liked being carried and he didn’t mind giving the omega piggy back rides. 

“Doesn’t mean I’m a baby. Kittens and puppies are like that too. Or bunnies.” Another peck was left on Yutas nose. He loved how smiley Yuta was right now. The pretty smile that could heal everyone’s day had returned and he enjoyed every little second of it. 

“You want me to call you kitten? Or puppy?” He wouldn’t go by bunny since Yuta had told him that they used it as a nickname for his friend Doyoung. So, it would be kind of weird to call him that. Actually, really weird. He wouldn’t want to call Yuta the same pet name as one of his friends was called. 

Yuta looked like he was thinking for a moment before he shook his head. “I don’t wanna be called puppy or kitten.” The alpha smiled softly before leaning down and kissing Yuta again. 

“Thought so.” He whispered. “I’m gonna try and come up with a better pet name, I promise.” He whispered into Yuta’s ear. The omega shivered a little which almost made him groan and definitely gave him a few thoughts that he didn’t want to hit the other with right now. He would safe that for later. For another day. He kissed Yuta's lips a few more times, drowning in having the younger close to him like this and forgetting the food that he had prepared earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this part. 
> 
> When looking for a cute pet name online one website suggested 'Pennywise' which kind of confused me... because I don't know why someone would call their s/o that since that clown is an ass (only an ass would offer to give someone their boat back and then bite that persons arm off - this rant is the reason why a friend of mine sends me creepy recordings of him screaming 'Georgie'... :D ) Anyways, if someone has an idea for a cute pet name for Yuta, please tell me because I don't. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone whoe read this and to all of you who read and liked the previous parts.


End file.
